fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Alexander
Maria Alexander (マリア・アレキサンダー, Maria Arekisandā) is the biological daughter of Victor Alexander and Vanessa Alexander. She is the younger sister of Morgan Deschain, her adopted sibling. The two of them are among the youngest to be in Victor's privately owned and led Freelance Mage Guild, The Phoenix Guild. Appearance Maria, despite her childish antics and bubbly personality, is a very fit maturing young woman. Physically toned muscles retaining the creamy softness of fair complexioned surface, it complements her long upper back length dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. While this isn't as highlighted as some other girls she knows, Maria takes pride in her own uniform wearing the Alexander colors. Speaking of which, Maria wears a dark brown skirt sewn into a red long sleeved blouse that possesses a white collar that nestles around her neck comfortably. With similarly dark hued stockings covering most of her legs till her upper thighs, dark brown dress shoes usually inhabit the space around her feet. In addition she usually keeps a pair of dark brown bows to suspend her hair up in a semblance of twintails, pulling back the rest of her tresses to flow down her back and out of her neatly combed bangs hanging just above her brows. Personality Maria is enthusiastically optimistic. Her bubbly attitude is one of the most prevailing features of her persona, easily distinguishing her from her somber and usually realist of a sister, Morgan. Many confuse her naive outlook on life as a sign of low intelligence, which really isn't the case. She chooses to be carefree and emanate a happy energy wherever she goes so that life wouldn't become dreary or depressing as time goes on and possibly throws a drastic situation she has to contend with. Still, her antics often had left her being someone who loves to be on the move or be on the front row seats of the action. Not that she doesn't know how to be serious. With her advanced education reinforcing her many years of training since early childhood under her father, she often becomes the voice of reason and retains a cool head within most hostile situations. Aware of protocol both on the battlefield, under cover or in a distinguished ballroom she can be composed when the time demands it, wiping away what seems to be a facade of jubilous delight to become a somber face any could recognize. Her love for her sister is unquestionable, often being someone who will immediately rush to her aid and be the first to defend her if she sees even a hint of danger heading her way. While usually the encouraging sort, if her own sibling puts herself in danger she will scold her in a tone that befits a much older sister than what she actually is. Background Maria Alexander has always been yearning for adventure. Ever since she was little she was read about the tales of -ironically- Fairy Tail and how they used to be the undisputed Guild in all of Fiore, gathering powerful Wizards to form a powerful bonded group of respectable yet still rambunctious individuals. Wishing she could meet a Dragon Slayer or see a Dragon at some point in her life she wished to do nothing but become like her father. Educated to levels beyond her years while also being instructed in the ways of martial arts or magic practitioning she soon developed quite the knack for spell casting and became a desired ward of Victor's. She loved her mother very much, often being the source of her education and proper manners. During the days Victor was not around she always yearned to be close to Vanessa, hugging her tightly if not holding her hand with a pleased expression. Growing older she secretly hoped she'd be as beautiful as her, envying the woman's refined appearance and grace in the way she moved. Life was good despite her having few friends other than the Virago Spirits whom Victor treated as members of his own household. That was, until Morgan Deschain came to her home. For the first week she she was just excited she had someone her own age, approximately, to talk to not to mention a character from the stories had came to life before her eyes. Told to back off she felt hurt and almost instill a sense of depression for having ruined a potential friendship. Thankfully Victor had noticed this and managed to help them make up, making Maria rejoice that her sister didn't hate her. Several weeks they'd spend studying, training and learning together, quickly becoming fast friends within the estate. Introduced to members of Victor's recently established private Freelance Magic Guild, the Phoenix Guild, Maria was excited to meet Yui Tetsukumo, an older apprentice to that of Noriko Hayate who was teamed up with Wess Smith and Godfried with his own surrogate daughter and partner namely Maria Streak. While the latter two had yet to make an appearance, Maria was happy to make new friends and meet new people but was even more excited to see the secret project their father had been working on for a whole month on the top floor of their mansion. When it was revealed to be The Nest, the place in the figurative clouds that acted as the hub for their AI that linked their Mind Projection Rings to every Phoenix Guild Mage. During their time spent finding out its functions and abilities, Christina announced an alarm that spoke of a river town being assaulted. Knowing they could reach it in no time, Victor said he'd call in for reinforcements from up river while he sends Diana and the three girls to scout things out. While noticing Diana's apprehensive she was excited as they took off to reach their destination and face their first enemies, finally giving her a chance to test her abilities in the field. Synopsis *Rise of the Phoenix (Debut) *Flock of the Phoenix *Flight of the Phoenix Affilation *'The Alexander Family': Knowing little other than her parents' businesses in the World of Magic, she spent more time with the Virago Spirits that inhabited the household than any children her age. Treating them as siblings she was thankful for their company and any guest that Victor invited that she was allowed to spend ample time getting to know each individual. By the time she had gained an adopted sister she felt truly complete and now feels determined to protect what she has finally attained. Natural Skills/Abilities Substantial Magical Power: Despite her age, Maria possesses a high volume of Ethernano, having undergone a young ceremony in which she unlocked her Second Origin.This allowed her to better her progress and rise in strength as she got older in her training. Possessing a strong capability of unlocking a greater strength within when motivated, Maria's power -as her father theorized- could potentially rise well above most A-Class Wizards in the heat of battle. In time he knew that she'd become a true force to be reckoned with and eventually surpass his own power as she climbed the ladder of adulthood. Aside from potential, Maria has shown avid ability to manipulate her Ethernano expertly, even using foreign spells she uses for the first time with near perfect success each time she comes into contact with them. From forming a light from her palm to nullifying spell circles by coming into contact with them, Maria's innate prowess is one to be behold despite her lack of fighting in the field often. Adept Martial Artist: Having been taught by her father since an early age, Maria is well versed in the arts of self defense and fisticuffs. Combining a variety of martial combat in sync with her ability of Magic and ability to weave her own Ethernano expertly. Combining rush tactics with strategy of hitting a target with its guard lowered, Maria focuses more on grappling and knocking off balance her enemies unless she uses her personally created Magic, Vein Magic. Decent Marksman: As a side affect of training with Bullet Magic, Maria has been well versed in hitting targets while in movement or them moving in return. Her eye for detail helps with attuning her sight of the barrel of any weapon she uses, be it her arm or the guns she has on her person. While not a sniper, Maria can guide magic projectiles well above the ability of firing one from a gun in her hand. Schooled Magician: Educated as much as she was instructed in the ways of magic, Maria is well versed in the world's magic, both in its past and present uses. The kinds of magicks often has her knowing its mechanics, allowing a useful way of disabling or finding a way to weaken it or move around it. This knowledge makes her an excellent strategist when coming into contact with other mages in the thick of battle or taking advantage of her own spells to use into conjunction with the environment. Her quick wit and on-the-fly ability to make plans while adrenaline pumps through her body makes her a reliable hand both in text and in the field. ' ' Equipment/Tools *'Standard Magic Handguns': Not one to be out of ways to defend herself, Maria keeps on her person hidden Magic Guns with specially designed rounds meant to induce shockwaves or explosions when making impact. Given to her by Christina in case she was in a bind Maria has found she's a natural gunner thanks to her training with Bullet Magic, though can't hit targets beyond twenty meters away, making them truly a last resort weaon to rely upon. Magic Barrier Magic: Taught to erect magic barriers by manipulating the density and integrity of discharged Ethernano from her body, Maria can instantly form durable shields that can deflect most blunt trauma and magic force without much effort. More intricate barriers take several seconds to raise and then a few more to harden effectively, making her skill less than a master but higher than a novice. Her control in their shapes however gives her an advantage, allowing her to brace for falls from high heights or shield herself when launched unintentionally across the air. She even has used them offensively by placing ovular barriers around her limbs and striking her enemy's body with the defensive power of her own shields she makes. Knowing she has a long way to go but still admirable in her own ingenuity, Maria can manage barriers when the need arises at any given moment. Bullet Magic: One of her prime modes of offensive attack, Maria has harnessed a variety of bullet types to fit her armory of known projectiles she can use in the thick of battle. Each one differing from the last, the basic concept is making an ordinary yet effectively powerful shot of explosive Ethernano into something even more dangerous, lethal or dynamic to aid her in ways to complete an objective. Not all have to be lethal as some cause more kinetic throwback than actual burns or penetrative power. *'Flare Shot': The shot looks like an ordinary Bullet Spell, with its purpose differing in its size and direction change remotely by the caster. Whether its to light up an area or cause a distraction, the Flare Shot's power is more to mislead and illuminate the environment. Its actual power is more akin to a firework than weaponfire. *''' Spreadshot': Like a guiding number of shooting stars, these purposefully arc and strike towards the light paint that Maria generates when forming the attack at her given targets. When they are released they naturally propel at a given individual while veering obstacles and enemy fire to avoid being snuffed out, making them a deadly form of attack if the intent was made to kill. However, because of their swerving movement, a faster individual can rely on their honed reflexes to avoid the attack in the knick of time making it less than a surefire method of hitting all targets simultaneously. '''Vein Magic': Maria's own exploitive use of the maximum manipulation of Ethernano through her own body. By pumping the particles through her bloodstream, her skin gains a glow akin to electron paths on hardware computing equipment. Spreading it throughout her body Maria can enhance her overall physical attributes to those of superhuman levels, allowing her to run at speeds defying the speed barrier and hitting with enough force to destabilize spells and crack through barriers. It is Maria's ultimate magic, but it also burns up her Ethernano supply the fastest and can conceptually dry her up to the point of unconsciousness. It is a form of magic that she knows better than to use it wastelessly and only in a moment of dire consequence. Flight Magic: Through minute amount of dabbling into Air Magic, a kind of spellcraft she has yet to fully master, she has developed the skill to propel herself up into the air and move at incredible speeds. Using the momentum of her gravity defying magic, she can land powerful melee attacks and avoid enemy return fire much easier. Imitating a dancing ballerina when in the sky, Maria often feels most comfort in utilizing this magic for both practical and personal preferences. It has a great deal of versatility and can allow her to gain the upperhand on an unsuspecting new enemy who knows nothing of her magic arsenal. Teleportation Magic: What she calls a shortcut through space, Maria can manipulate space to a degree where her eyes can focus as a lense to gauge a gateway for her to move through or move others through. Unable to use this magic blind or without seeing where she's going, Maria deliberates that the most effective area to use her version of this magic is to be in the outdoors with plenty of view of her surroundings. In this way Maria can be near untouchable due to her mastery of this level of magic, using the sudden bursts of movement to imitate a form of super velocity that can instantly cripple and incapacitate people by merely touching them upon reentry. Construct Magic: A new magic developed through the Thought Projection Rings, NST is able to create objects through simple collection and peace of mind. While the ring itself has a limited level of power before relying on Maria's Ethernano stores to use it, it can be blocked off if Maria is dangerously low on magic power. Besides the side affects and limitations, Maria can conceptually summon a number of items, objects and weapons to her disposal for her to use at her whim to better complete her given objective. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Daughter of Victor Alexander, Maria is meant to be the well taught prodigy student who'd eventually inherit the Alexander Household as her own. Whatever this means for her with Morgan in the picture is up for debate and only time will tell what that might mean for Maria's future as a major member of their house. *Maria Alexander is based off of Rin Tohsaka from the Fate series; ironically, Rin is the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka, the visual reference for Victor Alexander as well. Category:Victor Alexander Category:Morgan Deschain Category:Yui Tetsukumo Category:Diana Lance Category:Victoria Category:Christina Category:Phoenix Guild